disney_spanishfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hannah Montana (personaje)
thumb|172pxHannah Montana es un personaje ficcticio que inventa e interpreta Miley Stewart (interpretada por Miley Cyrus) para tener una vida normal, mientras a la vez es una famosa super estrella. Hannah se cotiza con muchas estrellas, y siempre va acompañada de Lola, que en realidad es Lily Truscott (interpretada por Emily Osment. Creación El personaje fue originariamente nombrado Alexis Texas, pero el nombre fue cambiado a Hannah Montana. Hannah existe como una secreta identidad, una estrella del POP extremadamente popular y mundialmente conocida. Las muchísimas fans de Hannah no son conscientes de que ella es en verdad una adolescente normal, y Miley intenta mantener sus dos vidas separadas la una de la otra. Apariencia Hannah usa una peluca rubia que es la principal diferencia entre ella y la morena Miley, aunque Hannah también llevar ropa más extravagante, maquillaje y a veces gafas de sol grandes. En la historia Hannah Montana, la famosa peluca rubia fue escogida por Roxy. (En la vida real, la peluca no fue elegida hasta el segundo episodio. La original peluca vista en el episodio piloto era de un estilo bastante más diferente). Además Miley menciona que intencionadamente diseñó el look de Hannah basando en su madrina, Dolly Parton. Miley anteriormente sufrió una crisis de imagen en Aun hay otro lado de mí, en el cual cree que el look de Hannah está pasado de moda. Después de considerar una "Tecno Hannah", "Half-Dolla Hannah" (hip hop) y la "Anti-Hannah" grunge), Miley decide que sus fans la quieren por quien es. Empezando la tercera temporada, el look de Hannah cambia ligeramente. Su peluca es más cortay su ropa también cambia. Esto es discutido en el DVD Keep it real en el extra "El maquillaje de Miley- Hannah tiene nuevo look". Cyrus y su equipo describen el look como "ochentero con ostentación y glamur de la moda moderna". Además también es revelado en el episodio Chica Super(sticiosa), como parte de Los Magos a bordo con Hannah Montana, que lleva un guante rosa durante los conciertos, que se puede en los videos de It's all right here y Let's get crazy. Simboliza que Hannah Montana está creciendo. En la cuarta temporada, la peluca es de nuevo más larga y rizada. Vestuario de Hannah Montana El vestuario de Hannah Montana a sido muy extenso. En la primera temporada, Hannah vestia con tops, pantalones vaqueros y chaquetas de colores intensos. En la segunda temporada, Hannah vestía con pantalones a rayas, vestidos veraniegos y zapatillas rosas. Personalidad Hannah es una persona entregada a sus fans, y es bastante amistosa. Mantiene contacto con varias estrellas como Mikeyla, Jake Ryan y Los Jonas Brothers. Hannah es una chica ejemplar, pero no quiere influir en la vida de las niñas y adolescentes que la idolatran. Hannah representa a la chica buena que Miley lleva dentro. Apariciones En Películas En Series de TV En Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: The Best of Both Worlds Concert thumb|left|335px En esta película, el papel de Hannah solo es dar un concierto, aqui a bajo, está el video de una de sus interpretaciones de Nobody´s is Perfect. Hannah interpretó más de diez canciones en este concierto, y después de ella, Miley Stewart daba su concierto. En Hannah Montana: la película thumbHannah Montana tiene que ir a una importante entrega de premios en Nueva York, pero gracias a su padre acaba en Tenesy, cantando para recaudar dinero y que no construyan un centro comercial, esta acción la hace por la única razón de agradar a su abuela. En Hannah Montana En la serie de Hannah Montana, Hannah actúa de manera de super estrella. Hannah se cotiza con la alta sociedad de California, y a menudo está acudiendo a programas de entrevistas y espectaculos. Ella, en todos los episodios, aparece dando un concierto. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Hannah Montana Categoría:Personajes reales Categoría:Personajes de Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: The Best of Both Worlds Concert Categoría:Hannah Montana: La Película Categoría:Personajes de Hotel Dulce Hotel Categoría:Personajes de Zack y Cody: Todos a bordo Categoría:Actores Categoría:Cantantes